Roy
:Para su aparición como luchador, véase: Roy (SSBM). Roy (ロイ''' Roi'') es el héroe principal jugable en la sexta entrega de la serie de juegos de rol tácticos ''Fire Emblem''. Roy fue incluido en Super Smash Bros. Melee como personaje jugable con el propósito de "anunciar" el sexto juego, que fue lanzado en Japón después de Melee, convirtiéndose en el único personaje hasta la fecha en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] incluido para este fin. Su aparición en Melee, junto con la de otro personaje de Fire Emblem, Marth, incrementó el interés mundial por la franquicia en general, lo que provocó que la serie se lanzara a nivel internacional desde el séptimo juego en adelante. Perfil [[Archivo:Roy FE The Binding Blade.png|thumb|left|Roy en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade.]] Aunque HAL Laboratory se vio obligado a incluir a Marth como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Melee por demanda popular japonesa, la sexta entrega de la serie de juegos de rol tácticos de fantasia de Intelligent Systems, Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (Fūin no Tsurugi), se acercaba al final de su desarrollo. Nintendo decidió incluir al personaje principal de ese juego, Roy, como un personaje jugable junto a Marth para servir como una "vista previa" del juego para el público japonés, por lo que Roy es el único personaje en la exitosa serie que es incluido para tal fin. Fue una táctica exitosa para el público japonés, tanto para Melee como para The Binding Blade, pero desde que esto implicaba una franquicia de juegos nunca distribuida fuera de Japón, Nintendo no se fiaba de mantener a los espadachines de fantasía relativamente desconocidos en las versiones norteamericanas y europeas de Melee, pero decidió mantenerlos en base a la aprobación de los jugadores occidentales. Roy y Marth, como nuevos y originales personajes inspirados en anime con habilidades de lucha bastante eficaces, se volvieron lo suficientemente populares en Melee como para que la franquicia Fire Emblem gane la atención internacional de la comunidad de jugadores. Intelligent Systems lanzó la séptima entrega de la franquicia, subtitulada Rekka no Ken ("Blazing Sword"), cuya versión norteamericana es simplemente conocida como "Fire Emblem", diseñada con la escena internacional en mente en lugar de exclusividad japonesa. A tal fin, fue hecha como una precuela de The Binding Blade, ambientada en el mismo universo y cronología, veinte años antes de la aventura de Roy. Esta fue protagonizada por el padre de Roy, Eliwood, cuyo parecido físico con Roy fue con la intención de atraer a los jugadores de Melee. La historia del juego se presenta con diez capítulos de introducción, protagonizados por uno de los aliados de Eliwood, Lyn, con la intención de introducir a los jugadores al estilo táctico de juego de Fire Emblem, y los otros más de 20 capítulos son el juego en sí. La historia de Blazing Sword también está estructurada de tal manera que conocimiento de The Binding Blade no es necesario, y de tal forma que si la sexta entrega se jugase después de la séptima, se sintiera como una continuación directa. Roy, en la mejor tradición de los protagonistas de Fire Emblem, es un honrado y reflexivo joven de quince años de edad (en The Binding Blade) con una tendencia natural a ayudar y apoyar a otros, y mientras que él prefiere evitar el derramamiento de sangre, mantiene una firme determinación de ver el retorno de la paz en el continente de Elibe, continente en el que ambos juegos toman lugar. A diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes protagonistas, sin embargo, es perceptivo y astuto para su edad: fue capaz de engañar a un vasallo traidor en su grupo para que se expusiera a sí mismo, y a menudo reacciona con calma y tácticamente a las noticias inquietantes. Roy también es bastante ajeno a los sentimientos obvios que algunas de las mujeres de su ejército desarrollan por él. También, tradicionalmente, es el único personaje que pertenece a la clase de Lord, dándole estadísticas iniciales algo inestables, pero permitiéndole convertirse en una unidad de alto rendimiento al final del juego. No tiene defectos particulares, aparte del largo retraso para su promoción, pero sus defensas son relativamente bajas. Roy está estudiando en la provincia de Ositia, lejos de su provincia natal de Pherae, ambos de los cuales se encuentran en el país de Lycia, cuando la nación militante de Biran comienza a conquistar varias otras naciones del continente; cuando su padre Eliwood enferma, Roy es llamado para llevar al ejército de Pherae, junto a las demás ejércitos de la Liga liciana en contra de Biran y su gobernante, Zephiel, quien muestra una misteriosa sed de dominación mundial. La hermana menor de Zephiel, la princesa Guinevere, escapa de Biran y va hacia Roy desafíando los motivos de su hermano, con la esperanza de negociar un tratado con la nobleza de Lycia. Roy rápidamente se compromete a su propuesta de buscar una vía pacífica para poner fin a la agresión de Biran, y es, en parte, este encuentro lo que finalmente lo llevará en un viaje a través de Elibe para salvar al continente de lo que podría terminar siendo una guerra con poderosos dragones de otra dimensión. Es en última instancia éxitoso en sus esfuerzos cuando derrota a Zephiel. Sin embargo, si todas las armas legendarias de Elibe fueron recogidas mediante el cumplimiento de ciertas condiciones dentro del juego, las armas empiezan a brillar y apuntan hacia la ubicación del Dragón Oscuro, Idenn. Unos capítulos extra se llevarán a cabo, lo que resulta en la derrota de Idenn. Después, dependiendo de ciertos factores dentro del juego, los personajes experimentan finales ligeramente diferentes, pero en general la paz regresa a Elibe y todos viven felices para siempre, con los varios países tratando de reconstruirse. Roy se destaca por tener el mayor número de posibles esposas de cualquier protagonista de Fire Emblem, dependiendo de a quién apoye. Roy no ha tenido un rol importante en ningún juego o material desde Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade y Super Smash Bros. Melee (aparte de un breve cameo al final de Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken/''Fire Emblem'' como un niño), pero sigue siendo un competidor en la escena competitiva de Melee. Es interesante notar que, dado que los juegos de Fire Emblem aun no se habían lanzado en el extranjero cuando Melee fue lanzada, ni a Roy ni a Marth se les dio voz en inglés, conservando sus voces en japonés en todas las versiones de Melee. Algunos creen erróneamente que Roy y Marth tienen una conexión de historia debido a su aparición juntos en Melee, pero no hay nada que sugiera que alguno de los continentes representados en los juegos de Fire Emblem, Archanea y Valencia (Shadow Dragon/''Monshō no Nazo'', Gaiden), Jugdral (Seisen no Keifu, Tracia 776), Elibe (The Binding Blade, Blazing Sword/''Fire Emblem''), Magvel (The Sacred Stones), o Tellius (Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn), existan en el mismo mundo, o en el mismo universo y cronología (con la excepción de Archenea y Jugdral, los cuales, de acuerdo a notas de diseño, existen a miles de años de diferencia). Luego de nueve años de ausencia, Roy eventualmente reapareció como un personaje descargable y jugable en el juego de Nintendo 3DS, Fire Emblem: Awakening. A diferencia de Marth, sin embargo, su aparición no influye en la historia del juego. Espada de los Sellos [[Archivo:Espada de los Sellos FE6.png|thumb|La Espada de los Sellos, arma principal de Roy en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade y Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] La Espada de los Sellos (封印の剣''' Fūin no Tsurugi'') es la espada y arma principal de Roy en Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Roy también la usa en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, la Espada de los Sellos fue la segunda espada empuñada por el héroe legendario Hartmut, el fundador de Biran, una nación militar en Elibe. Fue utilizada para sellar lejos al Dragón Oscuro y poner fin a la guerra en la que los seres humanos lucharon y exiliaron a los dragones a otra dimensión. Esta hoja en particular es capaz de reaccionar a las emociones y los sentimientos del usuario, así como el generar fuego. A pesar de que no lo hace en Super Smash Bros. Melee, la Espada de los Sellos es capaz de curar al portador y desatar ataques de largo alcance que utilizan el fuego que genera. No es sino hasta el capítulo 22 del juego en el que la Espada de los Sellos se vuelve disponible. En este punto, el arma es despertada por el Emblema de Fuego y reacciona a Roy, lo que cambia su clase a un Master Lord. Esta arma puede atacar hasta veinticinco veces (tanto directamente como indirectamente) y puede ser utilizada como un elemento para curar a Roy. Además de esto, también aumenta la eficacia contra todas las unidades de tipo dragón (dragones de guerra, jinetes wyvern, mamkutes, etc.). Además, al final de la campaña extendida, Roy utiliza la Espada de los Sellos para sellar lejos el poder de la Sacerdotisa Oscura, el Dragón Idoun. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right Roy hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] (y por extensión, su debut en el oeste) como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Roy pelea con su espada, la Espada de los Sellos, y todos sus movimientos especiales implican los poderes de fuego de la espada. Así mismo, la utiliza en la mayoría de sus ataques, con exclusión de agarres y lanzamientos. En contraste con la Falchion de Marth, la Espada de los Sellos es más potente cerca del centro de la hoja en lugar de la punta, y tiene una multitud de ataques de fuego. Su Movimiento especial normal, la Hoja Llameante, es un golpe de espada cargable como el Rompeescudos de Marth, pero se puede cargar hasta cinco segundos, después de lo cual dará rienda suelta a un ataque explosivo tan potente que muchos opositores recibirán K.O. al instante, y Roy recibe un 10% de daño como efecto secundario. Su Movimiento especial lateral, la Danza de Doble Filo, es una serie de hasta cuatro golpes de espada determinados por el número de veces que se pulsa B y la dirección que se pulsa en la palanca de control, como la Danza del sable de Marth. El Movimiento especial hacia arriba de Roy, Salto Llamarada, es una versión de fuego más lenta y dañina del Tajo delfín de Marth, y su Movimiento especial hacia abajo, Contraataque, opera de manera similar al de Marth, siendo un poco más lento, pero con mayor daño y potencia. Roy es un clon de Marth, ya que cuenta con más o menos los mismos movimientos y estilo de ataque, pero sus especificaciones son diferentes. Roy a primera vista parece ser una versión más lenta y más fuerte de Marth, pero en realidad es casi lo contrario: tiene una velocidad al correr relativamente alta, y una Velocidad de caída bastante alta, por lo que sus Ataques aéreos pueden ser utilizados casi tan bien como los de Marth, pero sus movimientos en realidad hacen un daño bastante bajo, y es difícil lograr K.O. con él. De todos modos, Roy todavía tiene una base de fans sólida entre los jugadores, muchos de los cuales lamentaron la ausencia del personaje en Brawl. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :The son of the lord of Pharae Principality, Roy was studying in Ostia when the Kingdom of Bern invaded League of Lycia. His father fell ill at this time, so Roy assumed lordship of Pharae's armies. After his fateful meeting with the Princess Guinevere, his destiny became inextricably linked with the fate of the entire continent. :*''Fire Emblem'' (Japan Only) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El art oficial de Roy en Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (mostrado arriba) aparece como una Pegatina. Roy es también mencionado en el título de la canción de su juego Winning Road - Roy's Hope, la cual puede ser escuchada en el escenario Castillo asediado. Roy parece haber sido parcialmente programado como un personaje, ya que los hackers han encontrado datos para él en el interior del disco de Brawl. Curiosidades *Roy es el único personaje cuya aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. precede a su primera aparición en un juego de su serie de origen. Esto se debe a que Super Smash Bros. Melee fue lanzada en 2001, mientras que Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade fue lanzada en 2002. Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos